


Balance

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Secrets, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era lógico, esperado, predecible; hasta destinado si uno quería creer en el destino. Eran opuestos, tan cierto como que el Sol es una estrella, pero Ishida no podía evitar ver en Kurosaki todas aquellas nobles virtudes que en antaño había contemplado en su abuelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece.

Era lógico, esperado, predecible; hasta destinado si uno quería creer en el destino. Eran opuestos, tan cierto como que el Sol es una estrella, pero Ishida no podía evitar ver en Kurosaki todas aquellas nobles virtudes que en antaño había contemplado en su abuelo.

Al igual que Souken, Kurosaki no podía ver una cara triste, menos que menos la de él.

¿Cómo considerar enemigo a alguien que a través de una expresión facial revelaba todo aquello que no podía decir con palabras?: Dolor, amor, agradecimiento.

Uryuu era callado, pero contradictoriamente hablador, al menos cuando tenía cerca a personas a las cuales impresionar, pero Ichigo intuyó desde un primer momento que detrás de esa fachada había un chico totalmente distinto que al borde amigo de siempre.

Eran opuesto, pero contradictoriamente iguales, al menos eso fue lo que atinó a decir Mizuiro una tarde, tiempo atrás antes de las batallas; y luego de estas, Ishida se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: No quería perderlo. No porque de otra forma no tuviera con quien pelear o a quien demostrarle que los quincy eran superiores a los shinigamis y más necesarios, iba más allá de eso.

La batalla por Karakura le reveló varias cuestiones, pero no fue sino hasta meses después, luego de tanto cavilar, que reparó en esos detalles. Fue él al final quien dio el primer paso, porque más allá de haber temido perderlo en el campo de batalla, ahora podía hacerlo de una forma por completo distinta.

Era un chico listo y los pormenores no se le escapaban. Fue así que le ganó de mano a Inoue. No resultó ser fácil, a él tampoco le agradaba ver una cara triste (y menos por su culpa). Consideraba a Orihime en verdad una amiga, y no caía en esas de que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

No había tomado cartas en el asunto hasta que lo embargó esa sensación de peligro. El peligro de perderlo si Inoue juntaba las fuerzas necesarias para decir eso que callaba y era correspondida. ¿Egoísmo? Quizás. Ishida se torturó unos meses antes de dar el paso, sus valores no le permitían dañar a terceros, pero ¿y si Kurosaki lo quería a él? ¿Y si rechazaba a Inoue? ¿Y si la aceptaba porque creía que con Ishida nunca llegaría a buenos términos?

Se quedarían en el _que hubiera pasado si_ …

Esa noble necesidad de proteger a Orihime nació con más ímpetu a medida que la idea de arrebatárselo crecía en su interior. No sabía bien por qué, pero desde que la conoció no pudo evitar sentir que alguien debía velar por ella; bien por Tatsuki, que esa parecía ser su función en la vida. No obstante, en esas circunstancias, el que acabaría hiriéndola no sería nadie menos que él, y como tal debía evitarlo.

Pero para ese entonces, cuando decidió frenar todo y quitarse de la mente esa estúpida idea, ya era demasiado tarde. Kurosaki se había dado cuenta que Ishida estaba más raro de lo habitual. Una conversación entre ambos que derivó en discusión y finalizó en confesión. Ishida se sintió el hombre más desgraciadamente feliz del mundo, porque si bien Kurosaki se enojó con él por haberse guardado algo así, le correspondió, poco a poco, día a día, para en el presente darlo todo.

Ichigo era así, no había grises, en el campo de batalla y en la vida dejaba el alma. O lo amaba o no lo amaba, así de sencillo. Y era tanto el amor que desarrolló hacia a él que por momentos parecía que uno quería más al otro, cuando el cariño debería ser equilibrado.

El shinigami era consciente que se trataba de Ishida Uryuu, es decir, no esperaba demostraciones melosas de amor, ni palabras cargadas de sentimientos, ni siquiera gestos que revelasen el cariño que le tenía. De hecho estaba acostumbrado a su indiferencia. Aparente indiferencia. Pero a veces los silencios del quincy podían doler incluso más que una zanpakutou clavándose inclemente en el corazón; aún así Ichigo no le recriminaba nada, había aprendido a quererlo de esa manera y no pretendía cambiarlo. A fin de cuentas de eso se trata el amor en pareja ¿no?: aceptación, de los defectos y virtudes de ambos.

Sin embargo hubo una ocasión, una sola, en la que Kurosaki se vio en la necesidad de reprocharle, de reclamarle y de mandarlo, de paso, bien a Hueco Mundo, pero no le nació, al contrario, el enojo fue suplantado por tristeza. Había silencios y silencios. Había momentos para confesar y momentos para callar, tanto lo que se pensaba como lo que se sentía, e iluso el shinigami si creyó que ese era el instante idóneo para decirlo por primera vez.

¿En qué otro momento sino? Ishida estaba siendo suyo, podía escuchar los gemidos de éste, sentir el calor de su piel y entre sus brazos jadeaba. Ichigo no lo entendía, si no se lo decía en ese instante no encontraría otro momento mejor. Si no se lo decía mientras lo tenía bajo él, con el rostro arrebolado y los sentimientos a flor de piel, no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad.

—Te amo —una simple frase que intentaba englobar todo lo que se es capaz de hacer por el otro y hasta donde se es capaz de llegar—. Te amo, Ishida.

Y el silencio, atravesándole como una espada, partiéndolo en dos. Uryuu lo miró, no con sorpresa, quizás porque ya lo sabía, pero sí con curiosidad, abrió la boca y ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato. Malditos segundos. ¡Que dijera algo, lo que fuese, pero algo! Sin embargo no pudo, no le surgió más que un gesto: enredar con los brazos el cuerpo del shinigami y atraerlo hasta estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño -más de lo usual-, el corazón le latía a mil de auténtica furia, pero luego se guardó todo lo que tenía ganas de gritarle para llegar a la conclusión de que Ishida era así, y que debía aceptarlo. No obstante, aunque quiso engañarse de esa manera, ese momento marcó un antes y un después entre los dos.

No es una frase que se diga adrede.

—Tienes que irte, Kurosaki, debo ir a cenar con mi padre.

—Te pedí que me dijeras Ichigo —recriminó, mirándole con dureza.

—Y yo te pedí que dejaras de exigírmelo. —De haber tenido los lentes puestos se los hubiese acomodado.

No podía llamarlo por el nombre después de tanto tiempo dirigiéndose a él por el apellido. Sin embargo había otros motivos, complicados de explicar. Le encantaba pronunciarlo, le encantaba comprender que, ahora, la forma de hacerlo era distinta, que Kurosaki era su Kurosaki, y en ese instante de confesión más que nunca.

Hubiera sonreído, pero estaba aterrado porque recién caía en la cuenta de que estaban yendo en serio, muy en serio.

Kurosaki meditó al respecto: ¿Había sido demasiado precipitado de su parte? Bueno, cabía admitir que recién había pasado una semana desde el primer tímido beso, y tan sólo unos minutos de la tan temida primera vez en la cama y de un sexo poco convencional. Quizás sí, había sido apresurado, pero es que se daba cuenta de que no lo amaba recién en ese minuto, lo venía haciendo desde… no recordaba, pero estaba seguro que desde mucho antes.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones recién reparó en el entorno cuando vio al chico de negra cabellera, desnudo y de pie, buscando la ropa para ir a darse una ducha con un rictus de dolor adornando su níveo rostro.

—¿Te lastimé?

Uryuu lo miró como si recién reparase en la presencia de Ichigo, lo miró un instante con seriedad antes de negar y dar la vuelta para irse. Mintió, dolía horrores, pero no importaba, por fin se había sacado ese peso de encima. Lo había hecho, con un chico, ¿eso lo hacía oficialmente gay? Tal vez. ¿Le había gustado? No estaba muy seguro, había tenido un veloz orgasmo, sin embargo eso no le daba la pauta de que si lo ocurrido le había agradado o no.

Se sintió raro, extraño, ajeno, como si su cuerpo no fuera suyo aunque el dolor de la irrupción fuese bien tangible. Y ahora debía ir a cenar con su padre, ahora debía mirarlo a los ojos.

Se había acostado con un tipo. No, corrección, se había acostado con su novio. No había nada malo en ello ni en lo que sentía. Además… Kurosaki lo amaba.

Sonrió, metiéndose dentro de la tina.

Él quería eso, ¿no? Lo quería a Ichigo para sí. Tal vez habían ido demasiado rápido, en una semana experimentar todas esas emociones lo tenían confundido. Había besado por vez primera, había abrazado por vez primera, había tenido sexo por vez primera. En una semana. Pero de nuevo volvía a consolarse: Era Kurosaki.

Sí, estaba bien.

Con eso se quedó Ishida: estaba bien.

 

**(***)**

 

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin y al momento de volver a la actividad estudiantil ambos se preguntaban qué pasaría en la escuela. Fue un acuerdo tácito, sin palabras: Dentro del establecimiento eran los mismos de siempre, los que se mostraban enfrentados ante sus compañeros. Fuera de ella, la historia era diferente.

Esa mañana la notó a Inoue muy callada, menos explosiva de lo que habitualmente solía ser o al menos a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados y fue una sentencia preguntarle, por mera cortesía, si le pasaba algo. Ella lo miró y sintió que si a alguien debía confesarle sus miedos era a él, al fin de cuentas Ishida siempre supo escucharla y ser considerado con ella.

Cuando la chica empezó a balbucear, una vez en el recreo, sentados junto a los bebederos y lejos de miradas curiosas, Uryuu llegó a intuir hacia donde quería apuntar su amiga. Se sintió halagado, inmerecido del honor de ser su confidente e incluso un desgraciado.

—Verás Ishida-kun, yo… —rió apenas, puros nervios— Si le cuento esto a Tatsuki-chan me va a regañar y yo necesito que… —Tomó aire, no era fácil hablar de esos asuntos con un chico, por muy _Ishida_ que fuera este.

—¿Es grave? —Se ajustó los lentes, comenzaba a preocuparse y en el fondo deseaba que se tratara de algo trivial y no lo que comenzaba a suponer.

—Pues no… Es… algo lindo —lo miró un poco avergonzada—, es que me gusta alguien, Ishida-kun —susurró arrebolada—, el tema es que ese alguien es una persona un tanto… complicada y… tengo esto aquí, en el pecho, yo…

—Kurosaki, ¿cierto? —Le ahorró la penosa tarea de ser concisa y sincera. Ella no se sorprendió, Uryuu tenía la capacidad, al menos para con su persona, de darse cuenta respecto a lo que le pasaba. Lo comprobó en el domo. Ishida era una persona muy lista, y además empática, si no se había dado cuenta ese día de lo que sentía por Kurosaki, en verdad necesitaba lentes nuevos—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —bajó la vista al suelo preguntándose por qué a él, ¿por qué de todas las amistades de la chica y de todas las personas que habitaban el globo, justo a él tenía que confesarle eso?, que ya lo sabía, pero le pesaba el doble ahora. La culpa lo estaba socavando por dentro.

—Pues que… no sé qué hacer. —Jugó nerviosa con las manos—. Me prometí a mí misma que después de las guerras solucionaría esto…

—¿A qué te refieres con solucionar? —Había entendido, pero se sintió tan aterrado por la idea que no pudo evitar cerciorarse de las intenciones de Orihime.

—Tengo que saber… tengo que decírselo.

Un silencio a medias los embargó, a medias porque el bullicio de los demás jóvenes no les permitía abstraerse del todo. Uryuu observó fijo al frente e Inoue lo espió por el rabillo del ojo. Ishida estaba pensando, mejor dejarlo a sus anchas, sin dudas él le daría el mejor consejo.

—No lo hagas. —Ella se quedó de piedra. Él la miró, más formal que antes—. Quiero decir... —Tomó aire, era difícil hablar del asunto.

—Ya, entiendo —se apenó, pero intentó formar una sonrisa—, tú lo sabes —ante la sorpresa del chico se explicó—: Siempre te das cuenta de todo, y tú sabes que él tiene a alguien, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, ocultando la ansiedad por conocer la respuesta—. ¿Es por eso?

Ishida mostró un semblante afligido, no supo qué responder y por eso se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

—Sí, él ya tiene a alguien.

—¿Y… sabes si la quiere?

Uryuu sonrió apenas, su ceño se frunció en un gesto de infinita amargura, en gran contraste con la mueca de los labios. Asintió, susurrando débil la respuesta.

—Sí. Mucho.

Quizás más de lo que la otra persona era merecedora.

—Bien, me alegro por ella... será una chica muy afortunada.

La oración entrecortada de Inoue, más el trémulo tono de la voz le llevó a reparar en un detalle: Orihime estaba llorando.

—No llores, Inoue-san —intentó tomarla por los hombros, pero no era quien para consolarla, por su egoísmo estaba así.

—No estoy triste —aclaró—, al contrario —acotó con más énfasis al ver la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba su amigo, no era idiota y las lágrimas eran muy visibles—. Es que… siempre quise verlo a Kurosaki sonreír, siempre está con el ceño fruncido. —Se llevó un dedo a la frente haciendo un gesto e imitando a Ichigo con tanta perfección que le arrancó una risita al quincy—. Yo sólo quiero que él sea feliz, se lo merece, después de todo…

Después de todo lo ocurrido con su madre, con Aizen,la Guerra de Invierno. Era una de las personas más nobles que habitaban el planeta; merecía una vida mejor.

—Sí, merece ser feliz —musitó tan bajo que sus palabras se entremezclaron con el ulular del viento y el griterío de la gente.

—Me hubiera gustado ser yo, quiero decir… yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo —explicó—, pero mientras tenga a alguien que lo haga feliz, está bien.

—Eres muy buena persona, Inoue-san. —Ahora era él quien quería llorar.

—¿Qué pasa, Ishida-kun? —Y lo más nefasto es que Orihime se daba cuenta.

—Nada, volvamos a clase que hace rato terminó el recreo. —Se puso de pie casi sin esperarla.

Inoue sonrió con energía, Uryuu sin dudas era un buen amigo, que se preocupaba y se afligía por ella. No estaba tan alejada de la realidad, sin embargo Ishida tenía sus evidentes motivos que no podía revelar. Él era astuto para ocultar sus asuntos personales, antes no tenía con quien hablar sobre ellos y no empezaría porque sí.

No podía ir a buscar consuelo en Kurosaki sin exponer a Inoue, ni tampoco podía serle franco a ella por temor a perder su amistad o ser juzgado. Ichigo lo notó sin demasiada dificultad: el quincy estaba pasando por uno de “ _esos_ ” días. Ishida se molestaba de sobremanera cuando lo tildaba de esa forma. No era una mujer y no tenía periodo menstrual.

Con el correr de los días intentó serenarse y darse ánimos, tenía fe en que Inoue pronto encontraría a alguien que supiera valorarla, se lo merecía; por Buda, que fuese cuanto antes para que la culpa no acabara por destruirlo.

 

**(...)**

 

Durante un tiempo Ichigo era su visita diaria, el sexo entre ellos mejoró con la práctica y si bien seguían siendo jóvenes e inexpertos, aprendieron a gozar y sacar provecho; descubrir qué le daba placer al otro y jugar con sus cuerpos.

Ishida poco a poco logró desprenderse de esa extraña sensación que lo paralizaba, la culpa o la extrañeza fue suplantada por deseo y libido. A fin de cuentas era un chico, sano y curioso.

La particular tarde en que todo volvió a cambiar fue el día preciso en el que cumplían un mes. No era mucho tiempo, cierto, pero simbolizaba algo. La sorpresa de Kurosaki fue enorme cuando recibió un presente de su parte. No, no lo esperaba, ya no esperaba nada de Ishida.

—¿Esto?

—Un regalo, bobo. —Le preparó un presente porque supuso que el otro le llevaría algo. Aunque lo negara, Ichigo era una persona románticamente cursi, no por nada le gustaba Shakespeare. Y él no quiso darle, otra vez, la sensación de que se quedaba amando solo, sin recibir nada de la otra parte.

—Después el cursi soy yo porque te escribo una canción. —No pudo evitar sonreír como si de Kon se tratara, no parecía Ichigo.

—Admite que escribir una canción es MUY cursi, Kurosaki —comentó con énfasis.

—¡Bueno, si tanto te jode para la próxima vez me ahorro la molestia! ¡Puedes quemarla si no te gusta!

—¡Yo no dije que no me gustaba! —Se ajustó los lentes, para después volver a vociferar—: ¡¿Vas a abrirlo o no?!

Ichigo chistó para proceder a revelar lo que el otro le había comprado. Ante sus ojos el pantalón; no cualquiera, era EL pantalón. Lo habían visto estando juntos, en una vidriera, a Kurosaki le había gustado el diseño, único por cierto, pero al ver el precio esbozó un: “En mi vida podré comprarlo”. Y dejó el tema allí, tampoco es que se moría por tenerlo, era un detalle narcisista de su parte.

—Ishida... —Lo miró con seriedad.

—Ahora no me vengas a decir que no te gusta porque te mato —reclamó con rudeza.

Observó la prenda otra vez notando detalles, por ejemplo: tachas en los bordes de los bolsillos que antes no había visto. Era ligeramente distinto, pero sin dudas el pantalón ancho de jean, color negro que tanto le había gustado la semana pasada. Que no era una chica, no se moría por adquirir una prenda.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo vas a gastar dinero en algo así?! —Se lo imaginaba comiendo las sobras de los vecinos desde ese momento hasta el año siguiente.

¿Era esa su manera de expresar su cariño? Tal vez sí.

Corrección: Tal vez, no, era así.

Ichigo sonrió, tenía ganas de matarlo, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Es ligeramente distinto —continuó Ichigo.

—¿Qué, no te gusta así? —Se alarmó, los nervios estaban carcomiéndole.

—¡No es eso! —expresó con énfasis—. Me parece mucho mejor que el que vimos, sabes que me gustan las tachas, además los bolsillos quedan mejor así que en el otro diseño.

—Me alegro que te guste, Kurosaki —dijo con una seriedad y solemnidad que daba gracia.

—Ahora tendré que compensártelo —sentía que su canción era nada en comparación—, dime ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Pues, primero que te saques la campera —había llegado hacía casi media hora y todavía la traía puesta—. Y luego el pantalón —pero de inmediato aclaró antes de quedar como un depravado—: para probarte el nuevo a ver si te queda bien.

—Dime, ¿quieres que te compre algo? Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —Lo siguió por detrás, emocionado como un niño pequeño e hiperactivo.

—Pues —volvió a musitar y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, sólo por decir algo—: Esta noche déjame ir arriba a mí y estaremos a mano.

—No, eso no es especial, eso lo hacemos siempre. —La posición favorita de Uryuu era sentado sobre él, porque de esa forma su sexo se frotaba con el vientre del shinigami. Además adoraba ver el rostro de Kurosaki curvado en una mueca de placer desbordante, de ese que tan bien había aprendido a darle con el compás de las caderas. Uryuu lo miró y estalló en carcajadas, Ichigo recién entonces entendió a lo que se refería. Arriba, o sea, ARRIBA, dejarse por él, permitirle que lo penetre. Lo meditó con una seriedad extrema, Ishida estaba a punto de decirle que era una broma, pero Kurosaki habló—. Bueno.

Los pequeños ojos del Quincy se abrieron de una manera que le hacían parecer occidental. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Kurosaki…

—Hoy cumplimos un mes y… es justo, ¿no?

—Quítate la ropa —dijo autoritario, no quería perder la oportunidad, no fuera a ser cosa que el chico se arrepintiese si le daba unos minutos más para pensarlo mejor.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en caer sobre el tatami, desesperados, ansiosos y nerviosos por dar un paso más en la relación, porque sin dudas esa era una manera de crecer juntos como pareja.

Uryuu lo desvistió con premura sin dejar de tocarlo como si su vida dependiera del contacto con la piel del shinigami. La excitación de Ichigo era un poco aplacada por la incertidumbre, pero Ishida parecía irreconocible y. de repente, lo que antes nunca había representado una amenaza -como el pene endurecido del quincy-, ahora le resultaba aterrador y un potencial enemigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Volvió a inquirir Ishida al ver la inusual atención que le dedicaba su novio a la entrepierna, asimismo la cara de pavor hablaba por sí sola.

Ichigo dejó de mirarle ahí abajo para hacerlo a los ojos y con la seguridad de siempre asintió acomodándose mejor en el tatami; sin embargo el quincy se puso de pie, con toda la desnudez expuesta, para alejarse de él e ir hasta el armario. Lo observó entre curioso y divertido. Le parecía una criatura celestial, pese que el mismo Uryuu se quejara de su falta de estatura, musculatura y un millar de etcéteras, para él era perfecto, su complemento.

Cuando el quincy volvió a su lado, entendió que había ido en busca del aceite que, días antes, le había comprado por las quejas respecto a lo bruto que era penetrándolo sin lubricación. Se rió cuando en el supermercado vio la botellita en la sección de niños, o al menos por el morboso fin que le iba a dar.

—Me enfrié un poquito, Kurosaki —advirtió, imitándolo.

El mentado sonrió, había entendido sin dificultades las intenciones del otro. Se acercó gateando hasta que con su boca atrapó la erección del quincy. Mentiroso, estaba tan tieso como una roca. Se mantuvo en la tarea, tratando de lamer y de imprimir presión con los labios sin llegar a enloquecerlo del todo, aunque pensándolo bien, si le hacía acabar quizás no podría penetrarlo después.

No. Se iba a dejar. ¡Sí, señor! Porque lo amaba y por ende amaba hacer todo con él. Caminar, vivir, reír, hablar… incluso compartir placeres en la cama.

Escuchó los gemidos de Ishida y creyó que se correría él viéndole esa expresión de gozo en el rostro, pero fue el mismo Uryuu quien con delicadeza lo distanció apenas para acomodarlo. El momento tan temido había llegado.

—¿No quieres que te la mame un rato más?

—Kurosaki —lo miró con reproche—; si no quieres hacerlo, sé sincero, no me voy a enojar.

—Si ya estás enojado —chistó.

—Pero porque das muchas vueltas —explicó con el ceño fruncido, indicándole autoritario que se acostara—. Si te duele o te das cuenta de que no quieres seguir, tan sólo me avisas.

El shinigami asintió, experimentó el acelerar del corazón al observarlo abriendo la tapa del frasco para colocarse suficiente líquido en la palma de la mano; pero antes de embadurnarlo con el aceite, cambió de idea: lo tomó de las piernas y hundió la cabeza para alcanzar los testículos y toda la zona que va desde ellos hasta el ano para lamerlo, como un agradecimiento por la ofrenda.

Ichigo sintió la lengua ardiente del quincy sobre su piel y las manos del mismo sobre los muslos ungiéndolo con el aceite tibio.

—Acuéstate de lado —indicó Uryuu.

—¿No vas a venir encima?

—No, te dolerá menos si lo hacemos de costado —explicó; y el que tenía más experiencia en el tema era él así que a callar y obedecer.

Las nalgas del shinigami quedaron a la vista y a merced del quincy, volvió a untar producto en las manos y acarició la zona logrando estremecer a su amante. Le susurró un “tranquilo” que le ayudó a recordar con quien estaba, y que no debía temer ni preocuparse por lo desconocido.

Volvió a buscar más aceite, pero esta vez para esparcirlo en su propio pene, retornó las caricias acabando por desparramar más del líquido.

—¿Ya, cuanto más vas a poner?

—Es mejor que resbale, además, a mi me gusta… se siente bien, es tibio ¿o no?

Ichigo asintió, era cierto, se sentía extremadamente bien el calor del aceite y la sensación sobre esa zona de la piel, se perdió en el detalle disfrutándolo, hasta que experimentó un contacto directo. La mano de Ishida le había abierto las nalgas y ahora, un dedo, acariciaba sutilmente el orificio.

Tragó saliva, relajándose por consejo de Uryuu y el dedo ingresó con dificultad. El quincy se las ingenió para masturbarlo con la mano libre mientras que la otra intentaba introducir un segundo dedo y terminar de dilatarlo. No tenía paciencia, estaba demasiado ansioso; haría el primer intento: Acercó la punta del pene rozando los glúteos.

Ichigo dio un respingo, pero de inmediato se aflojó dejando de tensar los músculos. Cerró los ojos a la vez que sintió la mano del quincy asiéndole la cadera para atraerlo más. El pelinegro plegó el cuerpo al de su amante e intentó introducir el miembro, pero éste resbaló. Costó atinarle e irrumpir, a fin de cuentas para Uryuu también era la primera vez.

Ichigo decidió ayudarlo, llevó una mano hacia atrás y acomodó la punta en la entrada indicándole que hiciera fuerza para lograr penetrarlo de una condenada vez. Ishida se molestó por lo poco considerado que era el otro, pero recordó que el más favorecido en esa ocasión era él, así que silenció enseguida e hizo un nuevo intento.

El desgarro se vio sublimado por las caricias que le regalaba el quincy, no llegó a penetrarlo del todo, apenas el glande. Le dio unos minutos para acostumbrarse, pero su excitación era tal que imprimió un poco más de fuerza introduciendo hasta la mitad.

—Ishida…

—Ya, la primera vez duele, pero después… se siente bien. —Iba a quedarse unos minutos así, por mucho que le costara contenerse.

Aún no podía creer que en verdad estaba penetrando a Kurosaki; su pene se encontraba fuertemente atrapado en el interior de él y -por Dios- nunca había sentido algo así. Entonces entendió: se quedó quieto no por el dolor de Ichigo, ni para darle tregua, si no porque al más leve movimiento eyacularía copiosamente.

Pero el mismo shinigami no le dio chance, de nuevo llevó una mano hacia atrás y apresó la nalga del quincy para instarlo a introducirlo por completo. El pene resbaló sólo, entre la relajación de Kurosaki y la excitación de Ishida llegó hasta donde el físico lo permitió. Fue -al pie de la letra- tocar el cielo con las manos, morir en vida, desmayarse de satisfacción.

Explotó -así lo sintió al menos- dentro del shinigami, abrazándose con fuerza al vigoroso cuerpo de éste como náufrago al bote. Se sintió mareado y con la energía mermada, se quedó somnoliento en esa posición hasta que Ichigo salió por su cuenta para voltear y tomar sin miramientos la cabeza del quincy.

Introdujo, inclemente, el pene dentro de la boca, penetrándolo como si fuera su ano y, en cuestión de segundos, se descargó gimiendo como un desaforado. Maldición, le dolía como la gran siete, pero la idea de que Ishida lo había hecho suyo lo volvió loco, loco de verdad. Dejó que la cabeza de un complacido Uryuu descansara sobre el tatami y lo observó como poco a poco caía preso de la modorra.

Un poco de semen se escurría de sus labios; se acercó a ellos y le limpió con la lengua, con profundo amor y entrega. Decidió dejarlo en paz, fue al baño a asearse y volvió para recostarse a su lado y observarlo dormir. Sonrió sintiéndose entre enternecido, enamorado y encendido de nuevo, lo tomó entre sus brazos recostándolo en su pecho, besando de paso la cabellera y sintiendo el inconfundible aroma cítrico del shampoo.

Habían sobrevivido al primer mes; con suerte y si Ishida dejaba de ser tan borde, llegarían al año.

 

**(***)**

 

Y si Kurosaki quería más pruebas del amor que le tenía el quincy altanero, llegó un atardecer cuando, por esas casualidades de la vida, yendo a casa de Ishida se cruzó en el camino con Inoue. Era la primera vez que usaba el pantalón que le había regalado y esa era una ocasión especial puesto que por primera vez saldrían.

Saldrían como pareja, irían al cine, a cenar y a hacer esas cosas que suelen hacer los novios. Por mucho que Ishida hubiera dicho que hacer eso era un sinsentido y aunque admitía sentir vergüenza por verse envuelto en esa empalagosa situación, en el fondo a ambos le gustaba admitir que se querían y que anhelaban pasar tiempo juntos.

Estar durante un mes y medio encerrados en el departamento de Ishida, haciéndolo como conejos, había estado bien, ninguno se quejó, pero ¿qué? ¿La relación se basaría sólo en eso?

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —canturreó la chica, alegre por verlo.

—Ah, Inoue. —Buscó rápido una excusa para darle en caso de que la tan temida y esperada pregunta se hiciera presente.

—¿A dónde vas? Yo vengo de hacer unas compras e iba a lo de Tatsuki-chan.

Y ahí estaba, la tan temida pregunta.

—Pues… a lo de Chaddo —mintió.

—Ah, bueno, mándale saludos de mi parte. —Reparó en el pantalón—. Oh, ese pantalón…

—¿Qué? —Se miró, Inoue lo observaba como si en vez de un pantalón con tachas llevara un uniforme nazi.

—Yo lo he visto en algún lado.

—Claro, la tienda de…

—¡Ajá! —interrumpió ella golpeando con un puño la palma de la mano—. Era en eso en lo que trabajaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

Inoue le contó que una tarde, al término de la clase de costura, volvió a los minutos recordando que había olvidado su libreta bajo el banco y lo encontró a Ishida trabajando. Aún no se había ido a casa y a decir verdad recién reparaba en que durante toda esa semana Uryuu había preferido quedarse a practicar, según le había dicho cuando se lo preguntó.

—¿Estás segura? Mira que…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Más convencida asintió con la cabeza—. Lo recuerdo porque me acerqué a ver su trabajo y aunque Ishida-kun me lo escondió alcancé a verlo —sonrió con amplitud—; las tachas. ¡Sí! —exclamó de nuevo— me acuerdo del diseño porque me llamó la atención, ¡tiene muy buen gusto para esas cosas!

—Dudo mucho que Ishida… —Ahora no sabía cómo salir de esa encrucijada.

—¡Ah! —exclamó otra vez la chica, observando su reloj— ¡Ya va a empezar! —Y le ahorró la sarta de mentiras que pensaba dedicarle. Le saludó y atinó a salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de Arisawa, pero antes volteó para soltar un—: ¡Ishida-kun te debe querer mucho!

Kurosaki quedó blanco, no había reparado en el detalle de que el pantalón no tenía etiqueta, en su momento alegó la razón a que la tienda en cuestión hacía diseños únicos y propios. Dio la vuelta con lentitud y se encaminó a la casa del Quincy con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Así se apersonó; Ishida lo contempló e iba a decirle algo, preguntarle a que se debía la inusual cara de idiota que portaba, pero no le dejó abrir la boca, o más bien sí, pero para robarle un fogoso y doloroso beso.

—Yo también te amo, Ishida —le dijo de la nada, asombrándolo. No necesitaba escucharlo, aunque reconocía que le agradaba la idea, comprendía que el quincy manejaba otro lenguaje.

Por su lado Inoue se echaba porras, no era tan tonta como creían y comprendía que no debía entristecerse, al contrario, si era a Ishida a quien quería Kurosaki, mejor… Adoraba a los dos -de formas distintas. y le alegraba saber que se correspondían.

Mentira, pero las heridas de la juventud no tardarían en cicatrizar con el tiempo, por fortuna Tatsuki siempre estaba allí, lista para sostenerla, ser su silla, su bastón, su principal sostén… Quien le secara las lágrimas.

 

**(...)**

 

Tres meses y habían aprendido a equilibrarse. La vida en la escuela era tranquila. No necesitaban expresarse el amor que se tenían con miradas, roces, palabras o gestos, lo sabían, en lo más profundo. Esa tarde, con algo de reparo, Kurosaki lo invitó a su casa, sólo a pasar la tarde con la excusa de estudiar para el examen próximo, porque por mucho que hubieran madurado en la relación no estaban listos para blanquear la situación ante el mundo.

—¿A tu casa?

—Si quieres. A estudiar.

—Pero ¿y Kon? —O sea, no se tragaba eso de “ _estudiar_ ”, o sí, pero anatomía y lengua, además de una clase intensa de sexología.

—Lo echaré, no molestará.

Ishida dudó, alcanzó a acceder justo antes de que el grupo se uniera a ellos. Estaba neurasténico, nunca antes había ido a la casa siquiera de un amigo, menos de su novio. Pensar en que lo eran le causaba entre gracia y vergüenza, pero ya… lo eran. A la salida de la escuela partieron por separado, pero en la esquina Kurosaki lo esperó y juntos fueron hasta la casa de éste.

Los correspondientes saludos fueron por demás incómodos, sobre todo porque Isshin no hacía la dura faena más fácil, pero ambos sobrevivieron. En el cuarto, ya con Kon en brazos de Yuzu, Ichigo le pidió que se pusiera cómodo mientras él preparaba la merienda para ambos.

Cuando se quedó sólo tardó un nano segundo en mirar hacia todos lados y escudriñar con la mirada cada recoveco. No es que abriera cajones y revisara la ropa interior, sólo lo que estaba a la vista. Un álbum de fotos en la pequeña biblioteca le llamó la atención, la tomó y comenzó a mirarlas, se sentó en la cama para hacerlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eran fotos de Ichigo con sus hermanas, fotos donde estaba más chico, fotos con la madre. La observó con curiosidad, había sido sin dudas muy bonita. Al final de todo el álbum una de las fotos estaba suelta, quiso ponerla en su lugar, pero cuando la reveló se quedó petrificado.

Inoue.

Inoue-san… ¿qué hacía una foto de ella en un álbum familiar? Más importante: ¿Por qué Kurosaki tenía una foto de ella?

—Ishida, traje té común, espero que… ey, es mala educación revisar... —Notó el reiatsu asesino y opresor del Quincy (hasta Isshin lo sintió desde la sala)—. ¿Qué pasa? —Elevó la mano mostrándole la foto como respuesta—. Ah, la encontraste —dijo con desidia.

La había estado buscando para devolvérsela. Cuando Inoue le prestó los libros de inglés estaba entre las hojas; no le dio demasiado interés, la dejó donde la halló. Sin embargo, no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ordenando su cuarto la encontró, seguramente se le había caído y no se había dado cuenta. Después la guardó para entregársela y entre una cosa y otra olvidaba llevarla a la escuela hasta que olvidó, incluso, dónde la había puesto.

Ishida la dejó donde la halló y miró al frente con seriedad. Era Ishida Uryuu, un quincy, el más altanero y borde. Aunque los celos y la duda lo estuvieran consumiendo no podía permitirse hacer una escena.

—No sabía —musitó con una pizca de ironía, acomodándose los lentes— que Inoue-san era tan importante para ti.

—¡Eh! ¿De qué hablas, Ishida?

—Digo, está en el álbum familiar, nunca antes había reparado en que la estimabas tanto.

Ichigo rió bajito, dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se acercó a él para ponerlo de pie y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? —dijo con gracia— Ishida Uryuu, celoso.

—¡Ah, Kurosaki, estoy más allá de eso!

—Sí, claro —satirizó y lo besó apenas, en los labios.

—La puerta está abierta. —Señaló hacia ella, con un ligero rubor. Se quedó mirándolo, cuando volteó luego de cerrarla, todavía esperaba una explicación. Ichigo suspiró y le explicó los motivos por tenerla. Bien, ahora Ishida Uryuu, el Quincy más altanero y borde quería morirse, literalmente. Más estúpido no se pudo sentir, pero Kurosaki estaba feliz, por fin comenzaba a comprender los sentimientos de Ishida. ¡Mejor aun! Por fin comenzaba a sentirlos—. ¿Qué pasa que me miras así? —se molestó el pelinegro.

—Nada, pensaba…

—¿En qué?

—En que eres un tipo jodido, pero que igual te quiero, todo así.

—Ya —sonrió escondiendo la mirada—, debes pensar que soy un desagradecido y desenamorado.

—Pues sí, pero… ¿qué importa? Te quiero igual.

—Yo —musitó con cortedad—, sé que no es excusa, pero… nunca antes, yo…

—No digas nada.

—Déjame hablar —reprendió. Juntó coraje y armó una oración coherente—. Nunca antes tuve a alguien a quien abrazar, exceptuando a mi abuelo, es por eso que a veces no me nacen algunas actitudes que, sé, tú esperas de mi. —Ichigo lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama, le estaba dando tanta ternura que pensaba seriamente en desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante, pero lo dejó hablar, le estaba costando tanto que si lo interrumpía Ishida era capaz de asesinarlo por eso—. Y yo… bueno, no te lo dije en su momento pero… yo sí… —fue interrumpido.

—Oh, Dios… —se dio cuenta de las intenciones del otro— no lo digas.

—Sí, Kurosaki —asintió con seriedad—, lo voy a decir.

—No, no serías tú; ahórrame la impresión.

—¡Lo voy a decir y me vas a escuchar, shinigami! —Lo apuntó con el dedo, se ajustó los lentes y se aclaró la garganta antes de balbucear—: Yo… te… amo. —Parecía un robot con Parkinson. Ichigo se tiró sobre la cama, revolcándose en ella como si fuera presa de un dolor insoportable, tapándose vigorosamente los oídos y gritando un “ _no_ ” desgarrador—. ¿Sabes qué, Kurosaki? Puedes irte a la mierda. —Se ofendió, dispuesto a incorporarse para marcharse. Pero Ichigo dejó de reír y no le permitió ponerse de pie, lo tomó entre los brazos jalándolo hacia él para besarlo.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así —le recriminó—; o dame un aviso de varios días, porque puedes matarme.

—Ya, deja de bromear, que es serio. No te lo dije por decir.

—Lo sé, sé que tú no dirías algo así de no tener razón para hacerlo —le sonrió—, pero yo también te hablo en serio: Vas a darme un paro si vuelves a expresarte así, no pareces tú.

—Ah, prefieres que te insulte y te diga “ _Kurosaki_ ” —dijo el nombre como solía decirlo cuando se enojaba con él o le reprochaba algo—. ¿Prefieres que te trate como antes? ¿Eso es? ¿Prefieres volver a la etapa en la que me caías mal y te aborrecía?

—Pues no, pero tampoco hace falta que te exijas algo que no te nace. Ya te dije mil veces, Ishida, te quiero así; todo borde, orgulloso, insoportable y charlatán.

—No soy charlatán.

—Oh, sí, lo eres, créeme.

No volvió a quejarse, le dedicó una mirada asesina a la vez que se ajustaba los lentes, luego dejó que la cabeza reposara en el pecho del shinigami. Un silencio los dominó, uno acogedor. Ishida elevó la vista, Kurosaki lo miró con curiosidad, otra vez esa expresión rara en el rostro del quincy.

Uryuu sonrió ladino antes de decirlo.

—Ichigo, te amo.

—¡Ah, encima me llamas por mi nombre! —Otra vez el mentado se revolcaba en la cama como si estuviera agonizando, pero en esta ocasión Ishida no se ofendió, al contrario, empezó a carcajear por la infantil reacción del otro; y para torturarlo le repitió con la seriedad con la cual solía hablarle a sus enemigos en el campo de batalla—. Sí, shinigami, te amo.

—¡Basta, piedad! ¡PIEDAD!

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —La risa ahora lo había atacado peor, acorraló a Kurosaki contra la cama y sentándose sobre él le obligó a enfrentarlo sin dejar de torturarlo—. Te amo, te amo, te amo —se lo dijo por las veces que había querido decírselo y calló, se lo dijo por las veces que lo había sentido y se lo guardó. Luego, cuando el estómago ya dolía de tanta risa, se serenaron, Uryuu por fin enmudeció y Kurosaki lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos recostándolo sobre su pecho; pero claro, Ishida no podía estarse callado (según Kurosaki)—. Sé que es una idiotez preguntarlo, pero lo voy a hacer —lo miró con circunspección—. ¿De verdad no sientes nada por Inoue?

—Desde ya que no, Ishida. No estaría contigo.

—¿Y antes?

—¿Eh?

—Digo, antes… antes de nosotros, alguna vez —le dio impresión preguntarlo, así que se recostó otra vez sobre él para evitar tener que mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por ella?

—Pues… Creo que no —arqueó las cejas y buscó en su memoria—; no, siempre la he visto como… ¡como Inoue-san!

—Bien —dijo por decir.

—Además, no creo que ella se fije en alguien como yo —comentó con seguridad e Ishida ahogó una risita. Si Ichigo supiera—... Si le gustan las chicas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Digo, que no debe ser de ahora, supongo que le deben gustar de siempre.

—¿De qué estás hablando Kurosaki?

—Ok, te lo cuento, pero no le digas a nadie. —Suspiró y lo soltó, podía confiar en Ishida—. Tatsuki me contó ayer a la salida de la escuela que ella e Inoue… Bueno, la semana pasada se habían besado y…

—No te puedo creer —musitó con los ojos bien abiertos, luego una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro.

—Ah, ¿qué te haces? Nosotros no podemos decir nada.

—No digo por eso, no las estoy juzgando, es sólo que… —silenció, no tenía sentido decirle sobre los sentimientos de Inoue, quizás más adelante—. Nada, me sorprendió, es todo.

—Estoy contento por ellas. —Un breve mutismo volvió a hacerse presente. Kurosaki posó la mano sobre la negra cabellera y jugó con los mechones de pelo antes de confesarse—. Y… no te enojes —se atajó— pero le conté, a cambio, de lo nuestro.

—¿Arisawa-san lo sabe?

—No te enojes —se atajó de nuevo—, pero creo que Inoue también lo sabe —se ligó un sopapo, flojo, porque no tenía la intención de lastimarlo en verdad.

Kurosaki creyó que le iba a regañar por andar divulgando lo suyo, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle que Inoue lo había descubierto casi por su cuenta, Uryuu reveló su falso enojo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

—Bueno, no quería que te enojaras. —Apretó la nariz del Quincy hundiendo el dedo como si de un timbre se tratara y ganándose un gesto de molestia por parte del agredido—. Tú te enojas conmigo fácilmente.

—Me das motivos.

—Ya —asintió, no quería discutir al respecto—. Además… —el tono cambió un poco, quizás la manera, por soltar con mucho cuidado lo que venía pensando desde hacía un tiempo— algún día lo sabrán, ¿no?

Ishida lo estudió detenidamente, había interpretado la pregunta.

—¿Quieres… contarlo?

—Pues, no me importa lo que piensen.

—Sí seguro, Kurosaki —dijo irónico; sabía que esa era una falacia grande como una casa, en el fondo, siempre preocupaban esas cuestiones.

—Es decir —intentó corregirse— no me importa lo que piense la gente, por ahí si me preocupa… O sea, no sé cómo se lo tomará mi papá… ¡Ni hablar del tuyo! —expresó lo último con pavor.

—Ya lo sabe —dijo y Kurosaki se quedó a cuadros. Lo sentó de golpe en la cama exigiéndole con la mirada que le explicara a que iba ese escalofriante “ _ya lo sabe_ ”. Acaso, ¿se lo había dicho ya? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué coraje?—. Me salió mal —se apresuró a corregirse antes de que el shinigami lo mal interpretara—; quise decirle algo para molestarlo, quería hacerlo enojar y como siempre me pasa con él, me salió al revés.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste?! ¡Después me recriminas a mí que no te cuento!

—Hace un par de días —respondió con calma.

—Y —se serenó apenas— ¿se lo tomó bien?

—Bueno, le dije que para su desgracia no sólo me relacionaba con un shinigami sino que me revolcaba con uno, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? A todo esto estábamos discutiendo, sí —aclaró ante la mirada de profunda impresión que le estaba dedicando el chico de pelo naranja—, nuestras discusiones son así… duras. Nos decimos todo.

—Vaya, yo con mi padre me agarro a piñas, pero… no le digo cosas tan íntimas. Qué coraje de tu parte.

—No importa, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? —lo miró y realizó una breve pausa—. Le dije que me revolcaba con uno y él, muy tranquilo, me soltó un: " _¿Ah, sí? Yo también, mira qué casualidad, hijo_. _Deben ser los genes"._

Kurosaki casi colapsa de la impresión, pero en cambio carcajeó. Esa había sido una buena manera de sincerarse entre padre e hijo, una forma poco ortodoxa de hablar sobre temas tan delicados. Uryuu contó hasta ahí, no se sentía preparado para detallarle lo último que le había dado a entender Ryuuken.

—Bueno, pero mi papá es raro —meditó Ichigo con calma—, no sé cómo se lo tomará. —Ishida miró hacia cualquier lado. No, no correspondía ser él quien le dijera que el shinigami con el cual se revolcaba su padre era Isshin. Tal palo tal astilla.

—Lindo el diseño quincy de tu cubrecama —dijo Ishida con tono casual.

—Sí, lo tengo desde chico, mi padre me lo regaló al…—Se sentó de golpe en la cama reparando en el pormenor.

¡¿Cubrecama quincy?! Miró el diseño, como si fuera la primera vez que reparase en el diseño. Luego observó a Uryuu con la expresión de pánico en el rostro, el chico de lentes sólo asintió. Bien, no se lo había dicho, pues de su boca no había salido. Uryuu tenía la facilidad para hablar con Kurosaki sin necesidad de usar las palabras, era un hecho.

Sin dudas estaban destinados. Eran opuestos, tan cierto como que el Sol es una estrella, pero se complementaban; a fin de cuentas los quincy y los shinigami hacen un balance perfecto en éste mundo. Al menos los Kurosaki y los Ishida... habían nacido para eso.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero todo sea para hacer crecer el material de esta pareja. Es sencillo, pero yo quería llegar al punto de hacerle decir a Uryuu “te amo” y que sonase natural. El final nació solo, hay un fic que termina parecido, pero no les voy a decir cuál porque si se lo topan les estaré arruinando parte fundamental de la trama xD (Está en ff.net).


End file.
